Spirited Away: The Kohaku River
by Felicity22
Summary: Takes place eight years after the movie. Chihiro lost her memories after exiting the tunnel. Will she recover her memories and remember her time in the Spirit World? There's a difficult journey ahead for Haku. Will Chihiro and Haku meet again after all these years? BAD SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1 The Kohaku River

**(A/N Inreference exiting of the tunnel, and the events taking place. You'll have to read to find out. Suspense. Ha. ha.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Spirited Away: The Kohaku River**

After exiting the tunnel, Chihiro and her parents made it safely back to the human world. After a few shorts days trapped in the Spirit World, their car was covered in dust and dirt from inside and out. Chihiro's Mother declared of someone's part of a joke.

As her parents uncover the car, Chihiro looks back after exiting the tunnel. Her mind was focusing she will someday meet Haku again. She doesn't know when, or how. But someday they will meet again. Then suddenly, all of her memories were erased as her hair ribbon sparked. Chihiro no longer held the memories of her time in the Spirit World, and her encounter of meeting Haku.

She hopped back in the car, and her and her parents drove away to their new home. After settling in the house, Chihiro sat in her room sitting on her desk staring out her new room window of the town.

Her mind seemed blank after exiting the tunnel, but what had happened? It seemed she forgot something important. All she remembered was stumbling upon an abandoned theme park. As so her Father had thought, they were everywhere in the nineties, then the economy went bankrupt. In conclusion there was an abandoned bathhouse.

After a few days, Chihiro decided to move on, she was new to the town and had to get used to it. One week later, Chihiro was enrolled in school. She dressed in a white blouse with a red dress, and brand new black shoes. Chihiro shyly steps out of the car, and walks to the playground where other children were playing. Children were playing kickball, hopscotch, jumprope, sculpting sand castles, a game of tag, and swinging on monkey bars.

Chihiro shyly sits down on a bench and watches as other children freely roam their business. A girl with a baby blue dress with a pink bow in her hair asks Chihiro to come play her and the children on the monkey bars. Chihiro shyly nods, and follows the girl to the monkey bars.

"I'm Yuki Samoya. What's your name?"

"Chihiro. Chihiro Ogino." They slightly bow.

Yuki climbs on top of the monkey bars kicks her legs on top and hangs down with her body while she balances with her legs. Chihiro climbs up as well, but not in the same position as Yuki and the other kids as they climb high to the top. Chihiro pulls her body up as her legs drag in the air keeping her from sliding forward while balancing on her lower body.

As she clings, she cocks her head to the side looking around. Today was off to a good start. New home, new school. As if her mind were playing tricks on her, she could sworn a young _boy_ about her age with bob cut hair, eyes as green like a dragon's eye, dressed in a white kimono with, puffy light blue Japanese trousers known as monpe with a purple sash tied around his waist. As Chihiro tries to get a better look, she loses her balance off the monkey bar and falls elbow first.

 _Oomph!_

Yuki climbs down followed by other children to her aide, to their surprise she didn't cry as her cut on her elbow began to drip like a single tear. Chihiro paid no attention as other children tried to help her. Chihiro looked back to see if the boy was there, but he suddenly disappeared.

After her cut was taken care of, her parents became worried of her behavior, Chihiro reminded them constantly she was fine. After that little glance of the boy, she began to draw.

As she closed her eyes, he appeared clear as the sky. As she drew in perfect detail, his eyes looked straight into her soul, he looked somewhat familiar. But where?

What was _his_ name? Did they have a class? Did they meet somewhere and she forgot him? As she stared in to the drawing of his eyes, the eyes looked sharp like _a_ dragon. She turned the page of her sketchbook and began to draw a dragon with _one_ detail of the young boy eye's.

Over ten tries of finding the perfect kind of dragon she read from books of spirits born from the nature of trees, rivers, oceans, stars, planets. She found a similar dragon born of a river but not specified which river because the mythified book she borrowed from the library indicated people believed spirits were born of the earth, the stars, moon, planets and the nature that surrounds them, but not specified in name if a spirit chose a life form, like the book she read as a little girl ' _My Neighbor Totoro_.' A spirit who protected the big tree miles from the town in Japan.

In Japanese culture, the dragon is the savior of the river and waters. She closed her eyes, and let the tip of her pencil guide her.

After an hour of drawing with her eyes closed, the dragon became life-like. The dragon fit well with the boy she drew on the first page. She put the two together so they wouldn't be separated.

As the years gone by, she specialized in drawing dragons. She used her favorite one every time.

Every night after her first drawing of the boy and in his dragon form, she dreamt working in a bathhouse and the woman who hired her had a large head, blue dress, wore jewelry on her fingers, and could sworn she felt the pain in her arm as a large ten foot baby begged her to play with him or he would kill her.

Chihiro snapped open her eyes, she was safely in her own house, her own room. The pain in her arm followed her from her dream. She shook her head, pain does _not_ follow you from dreams.

She grabbed her sketchbook from her desk, and drew more of the dreams she had almost every night. A spider like man working in a boiler room with tiny little sootballs with eyeballs carrying coal. Falling into a bath where a spirit gobbled up in garbage asking for help with a thorn on his side. Her favorite dragon, except when he snapped at her when she tried to aide him because he was bleeding from the inside.

A shadow spirit with a non-exisiting face-mask chasing her downstairs, and found herself in a field of pigs. Two pigs resembled her Mother and Father.

As Chihiro drew more of her dreams. It all seemed she experienced these dilemmas. One dream she wrote down in her sketch book was with an old woman similar to the lady in the bathhouse but soft in notion cited a quote.

"Once you meet someone, you never forget them. It just takes awhile for your memories to receive."

As the years passed by, Chihiro was now eighteen. Currently attending college, majoring in the field of art. She was currently in class right now drawing her favorite dragon with a girl of ten on his back soaring over the bathhouse with several strange creatures on the bottom. A ten foot baby with two ladies who like alike but one looked grouchy. A woman in her twenties waving to the girl on the dragon's back, and the spider-like man commanding the sootballs to carry coal.

The girl sitting next to Chihiro pointed to the girl on the dragon's back."You know, she kind of looks like you."

Chihiro blinked."Yeah, I guess she does."

"What do you mean you guess? Everyone can clearly see the resemblance."

After class, Chihiro gets a call from her cell phone. It's her parents. "Hello?"

"Chihiro, it's Mom. Listen, you need to come home after your done with your classes."

Chihiro took a breath."Why? Did something happen?"

"No, Sweetie. Nothing has happened. It's kind of wonderful news."

Chihiro grabbed her bag and started to walk to her next class with the phone clanged to her ear."Can't you tell me over the phone?"

"It's better if we're all together. Go and study now. Bye."

Chihiro hangs up the phone. After school, Chihiro gets in her car and drives the twenty minute drive to her house. After Chihiro gets out of the car, her parents expect her as they sit in the living room drinking coffee.

"Chihiro. Please have a seat." Said her Father.

Chihiro sits down in a chair. After a few minutes of silence her Mother sets down her mug on the coffee table."Chihiro. Your Father and I couldn't be any happier you have grown into a young mature young lady. Where do the years go?"

Chihiro blushed, cursing at her body's betrayal."Thank you, Mom. What news did you have me come home for?"

Her Father takes a sip of coffee."Well, the news is my job has offered me a new position in the city. My company has named me manager, and that means I can take over the business in Tokyo instead of working in the small office or crumbling up space of recycled paper in the study room."

"Does this mean-"

Her Mother cut herself in."We have the privilege to move again. You can even enroll in the best art school in Tokyo. Your Father's company has given him one week to get settled in the new house, so we will have to pack by tomorrow afternoon within the two day moving truck."

Chihiro was silent for a moment. Since moving to this small town residence, she has somehow grown close, like _attached_. She could move again, but that was once when she was ten.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to disappoint you two, but I am currently old enough to make my own decisions, I want to stay." she exclaimed.

"There are no opportunities in this small residence. There's a perfectly good art school in the city. Why you can get your own apartment if your ready to handle adult responsibilities." Said her Mother.

"Dad. Mom. I can't somehow make myself leave this town. I've grown so attached that-" she stutters."I can't explain it but you need to understand I'm not a minor anymore for me to come with you guys. I love you both so much, we can always call or write a letter."

Her parents faces were hard to read. "We are sorry you can't come with us, we can;t make you, but I guess we accept your decision. Are you sure you can't change your mind?" Said her Mother.

"I'm sure Mom." Said Chihiro.

By the end of the week, Chihiro was named owner of the residence of the house, her part-time work would cover all the expenses and her classes at the college. After hugging and saying their goodbyes. Chihiro's parents drove away to their new home.

The house was quiet. Her Mother's smell of cooking, her Father constantly working in the study room were now empty. This would be the last time she would see her parents. After their move to Tokyo, she grew distant from them.

Once in awhile they would call to check up on her. Same constant of hello. Goodbye. How are you? How's your classes? They were slightly disappointed their only daughter was not closer to them. She was eighteen after all. Children had to leave the nest eventually.

Six months later, Chihiro began to hear voices. The voice sounded like an angel. Voice deep and beautiful. She wrote the quotes in her journal. Her journal became full of sentences she's heard over the years.

The one of the sweet old granny. Handing her a woven hair piece.  
"It'll protect you."

The giant Baby.  
"Play with me or I'll break you arm."

The mean old-witch.  
"Sign your name, and I'll put you to work."

A twenty-year-old woman bathhouse worker.  
"If you need anything ask me."

The Sweet Granny.  
"In return, you must take care of this girl." To the dragon.  
"Chihiro. What a pretty name!"

Her dreams focused on the young boy she had seen earlier in her preteen years.

"Don't forget Chihiro. I'm your friend."  
"I've known you since you were real small."  
"I remember you falling into my river, and I remember your little pink shoe!"  
"Sure we'll meet again." Sure we will." Promise." "Promise. No go and don't look back."

The voice spoke to her as in now his voice has gotten deeper, sweeter, and calming as she was near to waking up, he appeared blurry as she could of sworn he held up his hand reaching for her." I will find you Chihiro!"

 _Chihiro. Chihiro_. His voice echoed as she woke up.

She grabbed her notebook and turned to the last page of her sketchbook. The drawing contained of her favorite dragon in the sky with her on his back but the girl resembled her in her teens. With several creatures in the sky together. Chihiro noticed a _letter_ by the dragon and the spider-like man. An _H_. By the dragon's tail, another letter spelled out an _A_. Chihiro's eyes began to grow big, she turned her book slowly spelling out the letters.

She spelled out a four letter name. She turns back the page from the beginning and spells out the name again. Again, and again. The name came back to her. Her mind flashed from all the dreams she had over the years. Those weren't dreams. They were **memories**.

She murmured the name out loud."Haku!"

 **(A/N So how was that? In the Japanese Version Chihiro lost all her memories of the Spirit World. According to Zeniba, the memories are never forgotten, it just takes time for them to receive. So although she lost her memories, they are deep inside her subconscious as if playing them like dreams.**

 **Next Chapter will be up continuing with Haku after he let her go, and trying to keep his promise to see her again. You'll have to read and find out. Leave me a review. Till next time.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Love Never Dies

**(A/N Last Chapter covered Chihiro recollected her memories of the Spirit World. In this Chapter takes place after Haku let her go. What he has been up to over the years, and many more. Here's chapter two. Enjoy.)**

 **Dislcaimer: I don't own or anything similar to Ghibli.**

Chapter 2: Love Never Dies

Haku and Chihiro parted ways, for now. He was sad to see her leave. He saved her, and she saved him. He was the Spirit of the Kohaku River. Years before she stumbled into the dangers of the Spirit World, six years prior, he was an ordinary river spirit born of the waters of the Earth.

Humans have been in his river before, it never occurred to him he would stumble upon _her_. At the time he was tending to his river, he felt a little pink shoe enter the water. A little girl was reaching out to grab it, but she slipped and fell in.

Haku _felt_ her struggling to swim. She would surely drown. It was strictly forbidden for spirits to get involved with humans. Even if it meant the human's death. But this river spirit couldn't let this little girl drown. He separated himself from his river taking in his dragon form and came to her rescue. Her parents were in sight so he couldn't raise her to the service without being seen.

Once her parents were out of sight, he led her to shore, and became part of his river again. The little girl's Mom rushed to her daughter. "Chihiro! Are you all right?" She picks her up hugging her tightly.

"I'm fine, mommy!" The girl Chihiro answered."The dragon saved me!"

Haku was relieved the little girl was safe and unharmed. He wondered if he would see her again. He doubted it, since she would be terrified to go near the water again. After a few short months, he couldn't get his mind off the little girl who her Mother called Chihiro. Chihiro, he thought. What a beautiful name!

He needed to get away from his river for awhile to get his mind off the human-girl. Perhaps a small vacation would do the trick. He separated himself from his river and took on his human form. His human-form contained of a child. Spirits had the privilege of choosing any age they wish to be, but there was no sense to grow up. He had all the time in the world.

The Spirit World was full of Spirits born of the Earth or bonded Spirits. Haku never had much experience exploring the Spirit World since he never left his river. His River meant everything to him. Every rock, pebble, fish, and plant all join together as one of the Kohaku River.

After Haku left his river, he explored the Sprit World. It was quite beautiful than the human world. Of all the pollution destroying the environment, cutting down trees, land, destroying part of what a Spirit was born from. He couldn't imagine losing his river like the forest or land.

He once heard a rumor a Spirit's head was blown off, killed by the humans, and his whole forest was destroyed. Once a piece of land is destroyed to be precise, a new spirit would be born of not of the same but different.

As Haku explored the Spirit World, he became less connected to his river. As if half of him died along his river. He took on his dragon form and flew out of the Spirit World back to the Human world. He went to the same environment he could of sworn where his river was located. instead he found a human construction insight where he could of sworn his river was underneath. He couldn't feel the connection any longer, like it vanished out of thin air.

Haku went back to the Spirit World and tried everything to connect to where he was once born. He had no family, nor any friends of whom he socialized over the years since he never left his river. Few days of wondering around, he stumbled upon a bathhouse owned by a witch named Yubaba.

It had been a few months since he lost his connection to his river, he was lost, alone, and nowhere to stay. Little did he know what the witch Yubaba had in store for him. Haku had been normal customer but wanted to learn few about the Spirit World. He had magical abilities like all Spirits had.

The ability to fly, cast a spell, transform, but lacked some spells he failed each time. As Haku became a frequent visitor, the witch was looking for an apprentice, one day she offered him a job. Haku was hesitant since he no longer felt the connection to his river, he turned to his friends for guidance.

The friend he referred to as a trustee was the boiler man Kamajii. Kamaji warned him working for Yubaba is not like any job a Spirit has get himself into. He described her as a mean nasty old witch with tricks up her sleeve more slim than the loyal fox, and every trick in the book. Haku listened as Kamaji poured out what the witch's intentions were in store for him if he accepts the offer.

Haku sadly tells him he has nowhere to go, so he took the offer from Yubaba to learn everything of being an apprentice and learn magic. After five years of running as her apprentice, Haku began regretting signing his contract with Yubaba, when he asked for resignation, the old witch finally let the cat out of the bag.

Once you sign a contract, you cannot quit unless the which herself obliterates the contract. That was when she put a control slug in his throat to follow every command without complaints, and worse of all the old hag stole his name. She took an oath to give anyone a job who asks, before she stole their names, havoc ran throughout the bathhouse.

She owned _them_ , and without their names, they would be stuck working with her forever. Haku tried to remember his name but no avail. Then _she_ came.

Haku recognized her scent, he warned her to cross the river before sunset but she didn't make it, and Haku felt bad when her parents were turned into pigs. He swore to protect her and not suffer the fate he did when he put in contract with Yubaba. Following his instructions, Chihiro became good enough employee to work at the bathhouse.

After a few days, Yubaba sent Haku to steal her sister's golden seal. The witch had put a curse on the seal to prevent it being stolen. As Haku became seriously ill, Chihiro had received a gift from the Guardian River Spirit to cure any disease. She used part of the medicine to help stop the bleeding from inside Haku.

Haku threw up the golden seal and the control slug. But was weak in the process, Chihiro and Kamaji aide him back to health, and Chihiro pledged to return the seal and apology for Haku. A few hours after Chihiro left, Haku woke up better than ever, and went to retrieve Chihiro.

As he flew to Swamp Bottom, he was forgiven for stealing the seal, but in return he must take care of Chihiro. In dragon form he flew with Chihiro on his back to the bathhouse. That was when everything clicked into place, when Chihiro was four, she fell in a river after she dropped her pink shoe.

When she tried to get it back she fell in, she thought she drown but the water carried her to shore. It all came back to her, and the name of the river. The river's name was the Kohaku River. After she called out his name, he remembered. The spell was broken.

After arriving back at the bathhouse, Chihiro found out Haku and Yubaba made a deal to send her and her parents back to the human world if she passed one final test. Chihiro passed the test, and Haku and her ran back to the spot where it would of been a river.

Haku couldn't go far, he then gives her one last instruction to never look back, not until she passed through the tunnel. She asked what would happen to him after she leaves. He told her not to worry about him. He got his name back, and would go back and quit as Yubaba's apprentice. He and Chihiro promised to see each other again, he let go of her hand, and watched as she walked to meet her parents on the other side.

Haku was sad to see her leave. After she crossed the tunnel, the field became a river once more. He went back to quit his job as Yubaba's apprentice. Yubaba was furious as he claimed to remember his name. Yubaba argued it was impossible since she took it away. After an hour of consideration of no longer as her employee, Yubaba waved it off, but he was still her employee. He could do as he pleases, he can stay in his own private room, but would work to keep the bathhouse in order.

He knew everything there was to know up the witch's sleeve, he may be able to do as he pleases but would remain her employee as long as his eternal life lasted.

A few years after Chihiro left, Haku sat on top of the bathhouse staring where the Spirit Gate is, hoping one day she would later return. As time went on he couldn't stop thinking of this _particular_ human. His heart raced as he thought of her name, images, her voice. It all clicked after eight years, he loved her. He never thought he would ever fall in love, especially a human. Humans didn't share the same fate as spirits. Humans shared the same mortality, they would live maybe seventy or eighty years and would reunite with their loved ones in the afterlife.

That is why Spirits and Humans were separated from _different_ worlds. Some Spirits forget how old they are, and take advantage they have eternal life. Haku felt his body shiver of thinking about his immortality. If someway he could somehow visit the human world, he would find Chihiro and meet again as he had promised but how?

"Thinking about your human again?"

Haku snapped back to reality, he recognize that voice. It was Lin coming to join since everyone turned in for the night. Without looking back, he answered,''How did you know I be up here."

Lin sat next to him,"I can see you from the bedroom window, besides what other place would you look when it rains as the field turns into a sea."

Haku kicked a small pebble off the roof, and listened as the small pebble bumped and bumped as gravity pulled it down as he can no longer hear the cracks. Haku matured into a young twenty one year old man but was thousands of years old the time his river formed. He chose to be this age, his hair fell to his shoulders. He now wore long blue trousers, and a light monpe tied with a blue sash.

Lin could see the faraway look in his eye, she kept her mouth shut for eight years, she meant to ask hundreds of times until he confessed but was quiet if anyone brought up his human's name. One time when his little frog friend brought up her name, Haku's face turned into a sad smile, everyone could see it broke his heart every time.

Lin nudged his arm,"Hey Dragon boy, tell me what you are thinking because you know what I am talking about?" Referring to Chihiro.

Haku shrugged, Lin was a trustee friend he could count on besides his frog friend, Kamaji and other spirits but Lin spent more time with Chihiro than he, so it wouldn't hurt to try."We promised each other we meet again. If it weren't for our promise, I would try to forget her since she's mortal and I'm immortal. But I never could do it after I saved her from drowning in my river."

"She must of forgotten your guy's promise after exiting the tunnel, I mean what other chances of her returning to our world." Said Lin.

Haku sat motionless."The memories are never forgotten. Once you meet someone you never forget them. Takes awhile for your memory to deceive." He quotes the endless times visiting Zeniba in Swamp Bottom.

Zeniba assured him somewhere along the way Chihiro may recover her memories of the Spirit World, as long as she kept her purple hair ribbon. It lifted his spirits, she must of kept it. Zeniba said it would protect her.

As they sat, the moon shined bright giving the land some light. Lin asked another question."What would you do to see Chihiro again?"

The answer was obvious."The answer would be if it were obviously simple. Anything, but my only way of my connection of the human world was my river, that was before it was covered up. Now it seems I'm breaking my promise. If only I could go there."

"The human world?"

He nodded. Lin felt disgusted about the human world, her life-form she took on before she came to work at the bathhouse was a chipmunk. She visited the human world many times to gather her kind food to survive the winter but the land was destroyed by humans building a city. Lin never visited the world again.

"If it were possible for one day. Look for Chihiro as a human myself but its not possible since spirits and mortals are separated by different worlds."

" _Maybe you can."_

Lin and Haku looked around. "Who said that?"

"I did." A light floated over the two spirits. Both shield their eyes as the light got closer and closer. Then it slightly faded taking on its life-form. The Spirit was an angel with golden-orange hair flowing freely down her feet, wearing a light white, pink and red dress similar to a wedding dress floating down her ankles. Her complexion was light complexioned as the light surrounded her. Her eyes shone bright as stars. Tiny flowers formed like a crown on her forehead.

The three spirits bow. Haku was the first to speak."Who are you?"

"I am the Mother Spirit of the forest behind the Spirit Gate. It opens as magic forms together when little Spirits form together after the train ride to the gate that holds access to the human and Spirit World."

"I thought Yubaba opened it when Chihiro's contract obliterated." Said Lin.

The Spirit chuckled." Yes, but she only had little power for small access for the human to make it home safely across the river. Once the human crosses into the tunnel, the portal closes, and it erases memories of the experience so our world wouldn't be exposed to humans."

It made sense. But confusing at the same time."So, Chihiro doesn't remember this world." He stopped before saying himself.

"Kohaku, she may have lost her memories, but there may be a chance she could if she had brought something from this world." Said the Mother Spirit.

Lin pointed out."That purple hair band Zeniba made for her."

"What does that prove anything?" Hake said out of nowhere or curiosity.

"Not only does the food digest in her system, but small enough for her not to vanish into precise. I have seen everything when I was reunited with my forest after her exit of the tunnel. She looked back when her parents were inspecting their car. She remembered everything, including you Kohaku."

"Really?" He tries to keep hope.

She nodded."Yes, the ribbon sparked and her memories were erased, if she didn't have the hair ribbon in her hair, she wouldn't recall in her subconscious of her small meeting in the Spirit World. All of her erased memories have transferred deep in her subconscious. Her parents couldn't since they were old enough not to believe not only spirits but of magic."

"What you're saying is, it's like children are not afraid of monsters because it was like a stage. A stage of what humans call cooties." Lin making points of ideas.

The Spirit laughed."Yes, and Chihiro is part of it. She believes in magic, and somewhere along the line the memories played as dreams. Dreams are formed of wild imagination, memories of the past, encounter of bed time stories."

"She remembers?" asked Haku.

"It's possible." The Mother Spirit said.

Haku had an important question to ask."Mother of the Forest." Haku stood on two feet."Is there way I can visit the Human World if its possible for one day to find Chihiro. The human girl who stumbled this world eight years prior."

The Mother Spirit was silent for a long time. She considered her words carefully not to let the River Spirit have doubts about this tougher decision he will have to make."My dear Kohaku. There may be a way. But... the power I have pays a deadly price."

"What is it?" asked Haku.

The Mother Spirit lays her hand out for his."Give me your hand, its better for you to see than words can describe." he puts out his hand and they close their eyes. The Mother Spirits talks as images flow through his mind.

"The power I have can give you to become human for seventy-two hours to look for your human girl Chihiro pays a price." The Mother Spirit Said.

"What kind of price, and why three days?" Haku questions.

"Please do not interrupt. You were born of the wind, water and ground within you. I can grant you to take on a _mortal-human_ form for three days, if you find your human for three days. You must take her where your river was once covered up. A small stream will be enough for both your feet to twine. A simple kiss will be enough, once you kiss her, both of you will be transported back to the Spirit World, and part of your eternal life form will form together as one. She will receive eternal life, and become a Spirit Forever. If you don't find her or if she doesn't accept your love, your life-form you are now and your inner dragon will suffer the fate your river once was for the next thousand years until you are back to yourself as your now."

"Is it like suffering illusions?"

The Mother Spirit looked him in the eye.''The illusion will be painful, but you will feel no pain on the outside but inside. If are willing to suffer the fate to find your human, I wish nothing more for any Spirit. Humans are like insects to humans. Spirits find them disgusting as humans see an insect. Some friendly, some not too friendly. They don't separate from the good and the bad. When Chihiro stumbled upon our world, some spirits could't take the time to see not all humans are destructive. She's one of them. It'll be painful to transfer you to find her but you can make it."

Haku was silent. If he chose to visit the human world and not have Chihiro confess her love. He would suffer illusions for the next thousand years. Or he can wait where he is now hoping she may come across the Spirit World, again.

Lin and the Mother Spirit watched him. They both felt sorry for him."The choice is yours and yours alone."

Haku took deep breath in."I will do it. I promised Chihiro we meet again. I'm not going to break my promise to her."

Lin tapped him."Haku! One small problem your forgetting, what about Yubaba not having her employee for the next seventy-two hours?"

"I'll shall have to leave a note."

Then it was settled. Haku was going to the Human World. He hopes the woman of his dreams come back to him. They will meet again as they had promised eight years ago.

Lin waved goodbye as the two Spirits disappeared. Lin was alone on the rooftop."Good luck!"

Unbeknownst to her Yubaba watched the whole thing. She silently wished good luck. It be nice to have her number one employee return. That she liked to see Haku suffer illusions. She get the kick out of that.

 **(A/N That was hard to write, and it took me awhile how would Haku visit the Human World. No its not Mother Nature if your wondering about the Mother Spirit. Mother Nature plays out in weather. So, in other good news I do own Mother Spirit.**

 **Next chapter will be up later this week, it'll be my last time writing in the short amount of time due to my college classes. Its frustrating but i will upload as fast as I can. Leave a review, and till next time.)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey Begins

**(A/N I am on a role here. I got my homework done to start out another chapter of my story. Someone messaged me if the poster they found on google under the same title as my story belongs to me.**

 **The artwork of the poster I am using I take no credit for creating. All rights and credit goes to the user who created the Spirited Away The Kohaku River Poster. It was found on Tumlbr through google. Your poster is amazing!  
**

 **Studio Ghibli does not make sequels not counting the one of** ** _WoTH and TCR_** **. I did read somewhere Ghibli regrets not drawing out an older version of Chihiro and Haku meeting again. That would of been amazing. Here's Chapter three.)**

 **Disclaimer: I hate them. See Chapter one.**

Chapter Three: Journey Begins

Haku and the Mother Spirit transported somewhere Haku didn't recognize not counting all the recent trips he took traveling the Spirit World. The place what looked like a field where the sky was crystal blue shining like diamonds in the clouds, the mountains were as tall as the eye could see reaching up the sky as if it had no end, surrounded by rocky terrain. The land was filled with farm animals, Spirits were tending them, a garden of vegetables where Spirits were free to eat, at the end of the hill was an ocean of fishers and travel boats.

The houses were made of stone, the land was green, followed by a forest close to the mountains, on the left what looked like Spirits as _Cats_ lived in a castle but hidden well in the shape of the mountains. Overhead a dragon flew.

Haku looked in awe state."What is this place? This is unlike I have ever encountered the countless trips exploring the Spirit World."

"This place is not found by your normal route of train tracks. I help Spirits get back to living their own lives after their piece of land was destroyed brutally by humans. The bathhouse the witch Yubaba owns helps them relive the stress, here this place helps rebuild by eating the vegetables and fruit that grow in the garden, and tending the animals in their prey, and recovering the horrific tragedy the humans caused by building more cities, and creating more pollution which is bad for the environment."

Haku looked around carefully."How come I never heard of this place after my river was filled in?" asked Haku.

The Mother Spirit waved her hand to show him the extravagance of the purpose of this field."Since Spirits have the privilegence to tend to their land, river, or any other specific precise. For example, like you, your river was not completely destroyed, it was covered up, flowing beneath the apartments. Before your river was covered, you left it as it was, Spirits whom visit the Spirit World as their land is left behind, their connection is stronger than gravity. Some Spirits never leave their environment like the Guardian Dragon. His River was extracted with pollution, human waste, garbage, and etc. If not for the Human Chihiro he would of gone through months to clean out his Spirit Form he possess. "

"I seem to understand but how come my river connection was weak? I would of known if my river was completely destroyed, how come I didn't stumble upon this land?" Asked Haku almost as if he should of come here.

The Mother Spirit calmly explained this reason." My land was for the Spirits who hold terrible grudges against humans. Hundreds of years ago, A Forest Spirit's head was shot off by humans, he took the life of every plant and creature of the forest looking for his head. Humans believed him to have the answer to granting immortality. Although he died in the Human World, some part of his Spirit came back to the Spirit World. The Forest was destroyed, only then when a new land is growing, another Spirit would be born. It was precisely beautiful, but humans seem to believe everything they touch a piece of land belongs to them, and destroys part of a Spirit's body."

"You, Kohaku, do not hold the grudge of humans. The human girl whom you call Chihiro has fallen in your river, and although humans have been in your river before, you couldn't let her drown, despite the rule you were given about Spirit's coming in contact with a human would expose the outcome, and they(Spirits) would leave them alone. But you couldn't thanks to you, she survived."

Haku felt a little blush and his heart beating ever rapidly."I couldn't let her drown. She dropped her shoe and tried to get it back. She wasn't thinking what the damage would cause because she was too young to swim."

"You have the courage to separate from your river and reunite after you saved the human girl. You found friends to help you recover, although you suffered along the way. She saved you in return, and this is why I am going to help you. If you are willing to suffer the next thousand years of the pain of your body the river faced." Said Mother Spirit.

Haku closed his eyes."I'm ready."

"Then it shall be done."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Chihiro recalled all the memories of the Spirit World. She flipped over page by page of her sketchbook. The time he came to retrieve her, and flew on his back. She touched the dragon's face and a single tear dropped freely down across her cheek.

"Haku. How could I forget you?" She flips more of her adventures of the Spirit World.

As she stumbled upon the last page, it was her and him surrounded by a green field. Toad statues were scattered across the field. She closed her eyes and looks deeper into the meaning of the last page.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"What about you? What will you do?"_

 _"Don't worry, I'll go have a talk with Yubaba. I'm going to tell her I quit being her apprentice. I'm fine now, I got my name back."_

 _"Will we meet again sometime."_

 _"_ _Sure we will."_

 _"Promise."_

 _"Promise. Now go, and don't look back."_

 _FLASHBACK OVER_

Chihiro opened her eyes, and wrote down _the_ most important words. Both of them promised they would _meet_ again. It made her happy but sad at the same time. She couldn't remember _how_ she came to stumble upon a world she came to love more than her own. She had a few friends from her college and other coworkers from work. She had her family, but became distant over-time.

Chihiro laid her book on the table and stared across the view down below her house."How can I get to where we promised to see each other again? He's a Spirit, and I'm a human. Spirits and Humans are separated by different _worlds_."

Then, again she did have her doubts." What if he didn't remember our promise."

She shook her head.' _No Chihiro. Don't think that. How could any spirit forget a human?"_

She could call her parents which route her Father took the shortcut he thought would lead to their new home. She shook her head, her parents would question everything and if she told them they would think she's crazy. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Chihiro answered it, it was one of her few friends from school."Kapiro, please come in."

Kapiro is one of her two male friends from her high school years, he moved away from the town to Tokyo where her parents reside. Her other male friend Yuki has transferred from her college out of the country in China.

Kapiro stepped inside her home."Chihiro. Its been so long. How you been?" Bowing in respect.

"I've been alright." she answered. He takes off his shoes, and Chihiro offers to make some tea as he settles in after the three hour drive. She pours hot water in two cups, and adds small two bags of tea."How's your study of Law Enforcement?"

He blows on his saucer, sipping slowly."The classes have gotten me through hours of homework till 1 in the morning. I even had to read my study guide while on the john. I'm on semester break this spring and I thought why not pay a visit to see my dearest friend Chihiro."

Chihiro's cheeks stained beet red."It's been a year Kapiro, a lot has changed."

He spots her sketchbook next to him, he picks it up to see inside, Chihiro grabs the book before he glances inside."I apologize, I could't get my mind off when you first showed your artwork in class one day. There's an art school located a mile from the college I attend. Why don't you apply?"

Chihiro safely places the sketchbook on the shelf."I just can't bring myself to move from here."

He nodded."That's highly understandable. Despite the costs to live in the city. Have you gotten yourself out there?" taking off his glasses polishing them with a handkerchief he took from his pocket.

Chihiro cursed at her body's betrayal."No. Yes. Well we kind of live faraway."

"Has he written a letter to you?" he asked.

Chihiro tried more to cover the story she added mentally against her will."He has been busy setting up our meeting in the future. It's taking a little while to proceed."

"What's his name? Do I know of him from class?" asked Kapiro.

Chihiro decided to give small detail."His name is Haku, and no he was not in our class. He was homeschooled."

Kapiro sipped his tea."Well enough of me asking about your love life. It's nice you have found someone. While I am in town, would you like to come have dinner with my family if its too much to ask?"

Chihiro cocked her head, her foot slightly moved back and forth. She knew his family well since her parents were fiends with his Mother and Father."How long will you be town?"

"By the end of the week; it's short notice but I would appreciate the invitation."

One of Chihiro's closest friends from this world, she could't turn down the offer."I accept. When shall we have this dinner?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight it is. I'll be ready." Said Chihiro.

"Splendid! I'll be by to pick you up at seven o-clock. I must be getting back. Have a nice day!"

He puts on his shoes and waves goodbye. Chihiro closes the door, and sighs. He was a good friend after all, it would be rude to turn down his offer with him and his family, most of her friends from high school moved away, what other chances would they come back to town."

She grabs her sketchbook from the shelf and flips over of her drawings of the Spirit World."Oh Haku. What can I do to see you again? If I had one wish to come back. I would leave this town and never come back."

She flipped over the page of her riding on his back, and transforming himself from a dragon to his human-form. She shook her head."What if this isn't real?"Shouting frustration. She tosses the sketchbook across the table." What if this is some kind of imagination of a child? Why does it feel its real from the inside and outside if it's not? I can't keep holding in for a guy who may or may not be imaginary."

Her anger toned down."I should move on. Why torture myself like this?" The page from the book fell out when she retrieved it. She picks it up, it's a drawing of her and Haku holding hands promising they would meet in the future. She sighs."Haku. You're a Spirit and I'm a human. If you are real, come for me. I have a life of my own. I have to live it out."

She places the page back in her book.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Haku and Mother Spirit teleported to what looked like a tunnel. Inside the tunnel were three tunnels. Three of the tunnels were pitch black. Carved on top of the tunnels were words Haku had not seen before.

"What is this place? How does it help me become human to find Chihiro?" asked Haku, suspiciously.

"Do not worry young Spirit. This is a test."

He cocks his head."Test! You didn't mention test!"

The Mother Spirit waved her hand, the tunnels lighted at the end of which looked like a path to the other side. Haku was getting nervous. His heart pounded of which lies on the other side.

"How do I know this is not some kind of trick?" he says out of frustration. If this is real he would become human, how will these tests prove he would do anything to be with Chihiro. "What if I choose the wrong tunnel?"

"Calm down. Listen carefully! Here are my instructions, I am only going to repeat this once. Take the first tunnel." She points the first path. "When you arrive at the end of the tunnel, you must have a clear mind. You must have your mind clear as crystal as you pass through the next two tunnels. If you fail the magic will not work."

He nodded."What's next?"

"After you cross the first tunnel, take the path of which your heart beats slower than normal. Then," Her voice shivers." This will be the ultimate test, as your heart beats slower and your mind ever so clear. Take the tunnel only your dragon vision can see. The other two will not work, you will have one minute to run across the path of the third tunnel, it'll seem it is too far to make it _but_ it's only an illusion. Trust yourself and all will be fine."

Haku took deep breath."Will you assist me if I shall succeed?"

She shook her head."I cannot assist you if you may or may not pass the three tests. The journey is yours and yours alone. I will be watching you but I cannot assistant you as you look for your human Chihiro. You will 72 hours, if you fail once the sun sets on the third day. You will be transported from the human world to the Spirit World, and will suffer the fate for the next thousand years."

Haku looked at the three tunnels. Would he go through all this trouble to see Chihiro again? He cleared his head. He swore out of his eternal life he would keep that promise he made to Chihiro after he let her go. He wanted her to stay but she had her parents and her life back in the human world. If he shall succeed, he must trust in himself and all will be fine.

He took deep breath."I'm ready."

He turned around and the Mother Spirit was gone. Only her voice was present."Go, and good luck young Spirit!"

He bowed. ' _Here we go!_ " he thought.

He took the first path, the ground felt like rocky terrain cutting through his sandals, a little cut wouldn't hurt him. He was a Spirit. After a few feet, he cleared his mind and entered the end of the tunnel. He passed the first test, but not so fast there were more.

He came upon three more tunnels like the first, he listened carefully before choosing a path. He took two fingers, and counted how many beats would beat in sixty-seconds on his wrist. His final count were 55 beats per minute. He carefully counted his heart beat while keeping his mind clear, the first tunnel was the same followed by under two beats from 55. His final count was the third tunnel, 25 beats per minute.

He reached his one final test. Three identical tunnels were pitch black. He activated his dragon vision while in human-form. If he were going to visit the human world he cannot activate his dragon-form. His dragon vision appeared blurry from the first and third tunnel. His eyes grow wide but remembered he must keep a clear mind. His vision was clear in the middle tunnel. He had sixty-seconds. He ran as fast as his legs carry him. The tunnel was getting bigger or he was going slower.

He ignored that, he ran, ran, ran. The light shined so bright he covered his eyes. His mind went blank, as if he knocked out. He couldn't think. He couldn't talk. Where was his body? Everything was dark. His heart began beating. Did it stop before?

He could feel his body, arms, legs, all the feeling of blood rushing through his body. His eyesight restored to its normal vision. He walked out of the tunnel and was surrounded by a statue in front of him, he took in his new surroundings. A saw a bird fly by with a worm in its mouth, a path in front of him was made of rocky stone, followed by a forest of trees.

It took him awhile to register this. Was he still a Spirit? Did he fail the test?"

He looked behind him, he stepped back to get a closer look. The building was made of old plaster, he recognized it. Only it was better built back in the...

It registered him. He's human! He took the path the led him out of the forest surrounded by a road."Chihiro. I will find you."

 **(A/N Haku is human! Who could of seen that coming? He has three days to find Chihiro or he will transported back to the Spirit World and suffer the fate that lies upon him. Will he reach Chihiro before it's too late?**

 **Only I have the answer to that. You'll have to read and find out. Ha. ha I'm evil. Leave me reviews.)**


	4. Chapter 4 Life in the Human World

**(A/N Haku is human! Hence from last chapter. Haku will face the challenge of what it's like to be a human with no magical abilities or transformation of his dragon form. I think he'll get the picture once you read on.**

 **Chihiro is getting ready for dinner at her friend Kapiro's house. Will she move on and make new relationships? You'll have to wait and see what happens. Suspense. I love making suspense.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything similar.**

Chapter 4: Life in the Human World

Haku made it. This was unreal, no it is real. He was in the Human World. Everything looks similar back in the Spirit World, except it had no flying dragons or Spirits. He looked up and saw an airplane fly over the land. "Wow, a machine that can fly." Haku amazed of the human's inventions.

Then a he had a bad thought. Where was he supposed to start? He had no idea where Chihiro lived nor if she still lives in the town where the Spirit gate holds access to the Spirit World, at least Haku believed it was the only one.

"Mother Spirit!" He called out."How am I going to find her?" He was greeted only in silence. Mother Spirit warned him she would not assist him during his journey. If he wanted to find Chihiro, he would have to look himself or suffer the fate that awaits him when the sun sets on the third day.

' _Think Haku. Think! Maybe I can track her scent. That'll buy me some time."_ He reached into himself searching his dragon instinct. It was blocked off. He tried again. Nothing happened.

On his left, what looked like little houses, he picks it up inspecting it. He could hear the faintest sound of a spirit, he had no idea what kind of stone would just lie in the middle of nowhere.

Judging his appearance, Haku realized since Humans don't have the privilege of the seventh sense of a Spirit. Spirits can sense a human within miles of their presence. Haku is not born of a human, Haku is one-third Spirit and human. If Haku was going to find Chihiro, he can't count his abilities assiting him on his journey, he looks like human, but must act like a human.

He puts down the stone and starts his walk down the sandy hill followed by a road. He crosses the street without looking both ways, a car honked startling Haku. Haku froze where he was, followed by another driver honking, the man slams his brakes nearing crashing Haku, the man unrolls his window popping his head out."Hey, friend! Get out of the road! What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?"

Haku bowed apologetically."Sorry." He crosses the street, the man shakes his head and drives onward leaving Haku confused by the dangers of crossing the road.

The streets were quiet, he walked solemnly as the sun beats down on his face. Who knew what dangers the human world has? Nearly ran-over by cars, planes instead of dragons or Spirits. Without his dragon abilities, or magic, he can't fly away or track Chihiro's scent while in human-form.

Little did he know it's hard being human surrounded by dangers wherever you walk or go. He has a lot to learn about this world.

Haku finds a bench and sits down catching his breath. ' _Who knew living in the human world is harder than it looks? I've never seen an object move under horse power. I must reach Chihiro without getting myself into trouble, or worse."_

The sound of a vehicle heading towards him snaps him out of his thoughts, the vehicle comes to a complete stop. Two doors slide open allowing people off this enormous vehicle, Haku watches as one by one, people climb off the steps. "Come on, kid. I'm on a tight schedule?" Said the man wearing a blue and black uniform, thin mustache, and a hat with letter's printed BUS MAN. Haku pointed at himself.

"Yeah you!" Said the Bus Driver."You getting in or not."

He hesitates."What do you call this certain moving object? asked Haku, innocently.

The man sighs."It's called a bus. Now are you getting in or not, I haven't got all day."

Haku slowly steps in, considering the explanation he has never ridden on a bus nor has he ever seen a car. The bus driver closes the door with the handle. Haku is amazed by amazing buttons. Other people were on the bus, five adults dressed for work, one woman was reading a newspaper, five children dressed in school uniforms laughing about the latest gossip told in whisper.

Haku takes a seat in the front and stares out the window. The bus driver drives the bus, Haku has ridden on a train before, but it's nothing like the train.

The town was huge, several houses scatter upon the hills, down below he can see the path he took where the Spirit World lies. Haku spots several cars, another road not similar the one he almost gotten ran-over. Five cars were lined up surrounded by other cars following the five street line path. Up in the sky, another airplane flies over the clear blue sky.

The bus reaches up the hill, the bus driver picks up more passengers. The woman Haku spotted earlier with the newspaper steps off. Another ten schoolgirls in uniforms step inside. Haku couldn't understand their constant giggling. Haku had the urge to laugh but stopped since their was nothing to laugh about.

The bus takes a turn up a steep hill. This must be the road up the hill where Haku spotted the houses, followed by the blue house on the end. Several houses had the same cars Haku has seen. Why can't other people take their cars instead of riding in a crowded space?

The bus passes the road where Chihiro resides. Haku looks around cautiously for any surroundings of Chihiro. He can _feel_ her. He sighs sadly."I will find you Chihiro."

The bus carrying the river spirit disappears down the road. Chihiro steps out of her blue house, locking the door behind her. She rushes hurriedly to her car. Class was starting in fifteen minutes, she tosses her bag on the passenger seat, and puts the key in the controller. She starts the engine and drives over the speed limit.

Living in a quiet neighborhood took no granted, she slams her breaks waiting for another car to pass the yield. She drives down the hill where her father once stumbled eight years ago, she was told before the road surrounded by rocky stones of wood was haunted, some believed Spirits lived there, the story became less interested.

Chihiro got tired people constantly trying to scare her. Once they dared her too chicken to cross into the small forest, Chihiro was twelve at the time, as the walked through the forest, the wind she thought was pulling her in through some path. A sound startled her, but no one was around. Silence.

Chihiro never went through the rocky stone path again. She was brought out of her thoughts as her watch reads she has four minutes before her professor locks the door. Chihiro grabs her bag, and runs across the halls, down the stairs making a boy drop his stack of books. Chihiro turns around and bows apologetically."Sorry! In a hurry!"

Chihiro swings a left at the fountain, she nearly tripped due to the floor mopped by the janitor. She checks her watch again. Two minutes left. Chihiro takes another path down the hall out the doors of the courtyard, she runs with all her might around the building, she opens the door, and swings a right at the fire extinguisher, her class was two doors down where the janitor placed the wet floor sign.

The Professor checks his pocket watch. He gets up from his desk ready to start today's lesson. "All right Class, the sooner we start the sooner-."

Chihiro barely makes it before he locked the door." I made it!" Chihiro completely out of breath.

The professor checks his pocket watch."Yes, ten seconds to spare Miss Ogino."

"Sorry sir, I had a little trouble this morning."

He puts up his hand to silence her."No excuses Miss Ogino. Please take your seat."

"Yes sir." She bows.

Chihiro takes a seat next to her friend Hana. One of her few friends from her high school years attending the same college. As the Professor goes over the history of Rome, Italy. Chihiro's friend Hana taps her with her pencil."I heard word on the street Kapiro asked you on a date?"

Chihiro lowers her voice."It's not a date! And where did you hear that from?" she asked.

"I heard it from the girls whose older brother is friends with him. He was like Chihiro's eyes shine like the moon, her hair is like a golden light passing through your brown hair." Hana says in a dreamy state.

Chihiro growls."Kapiro and I are just friends. You're making that up!"

"If you don't believe me. You can ask your future boyfriend/husband." said Hana, winking.

Chihiro didn't speak to her friend until class ended. Chihiro sits in the courtyard with her friend Hana on the bench. Chihiro clears her head before speaking."Hana. He's not my boyfriend nor will he ever be."

Hana takes a deep breath in."You never give guys a chance. Since high school, you turned down every guy who asked you for ice-cream, a walk home, you even turned down going to the dance with the hottest guy in school. I wish guys would do that for me but coming back to you. Why won't you give guys a chance?"

Chihiro turns red as Hana reminded her of her high school years of boys asking Chihiro out. Hana continues."Kapiro is a great guy.

Chihiro slumped further sitting on the bench. She covers her face hiding her shame." I know he's a great guy, I've known him since our art class freshmen year of high school. One of the few guy friends I have."

Hana patted her shoulder."Does someone have your heart? Was it someone who once had your heart and you're not sure if you should move on?"

Chihiro looked at her if she was going to get more answers of her love life."Please Hana. No jokes." She crosses her legs putting her hands together on her knees.

Hana sits up straight."I am serious this time. I guess since no guy ever comes looking for me, I admit I got a little carried away. Chihiro, I guess I should of listened what you have to say about not ready for the next step. First it's dating, going steady for a few years, marriage, children, and so forth."

"It's not anything like that."

"Then tell me. Maybe I can help? Someone had your heart that was broken, and you're afraid to get hurt?" asked Hana studying Chihiro carefully.

Chihiro sighed."It was a long time ago. I forgot all about our meeting as if it never happened. Then one day I recalled we promised to meet in the future. I started to have recent doubts he just thought of a way to get rid of me."

"So what you're saying is, you guys were together. You somehow forgot you two set a meeting in the future to see where would your relationship stand, and then you had doubts it was a mutual-breakup if the feeling was still mutual?"

Chihiro didn't want to give in of her encounter of the Spirit World, she led her friend to believe Chihiro _had_ a boyfriend, but was blinded by love, she didn't want to believe her heart was broken. They promised to meet along the way and then Chihiro realized he didn't want her.

"Girl." Hana pats her knee."It's sweet and romantic you had a serious relationship with a guy, but you can't carry a torch believing it'll never burn out. You need to move on. Once you give Kapiro or any guy a chance, you'll forget all about him. Every girl goes through the schoolgirl crush."

Chihiro took a deep breath in."I guess you're right. Why torture myself like this? I should move on. He's in the past and who knows where life will take me. All schoolgirl crushes. Thanks, Hana."

They give each other a hug. After class ended for the day. Chihiro thought a lot about what Hana said. Not counting what she assumed Chihiro _had_ a boyfriend, but _someone_ did have her heart.

After the long drive home, Chihiro laid on the couch thinking of Hana's words. She had her sketchbook next to the coffee table next to her. Chihiro wrote a few entries on the last page of her and Haku holding hands. "Haku. I wish you come for me. Wherever you are, real journey or imagination of a child. I have a life here in the mortal world, inside I'll have you in my heart." She pats her heart closing the book.

She looks up the clock on the wall. Two hours passed, Kapiro was coming in one hour and thirty-minutes. Chihiro puts her book back on the shelf to get ready for Kapiro.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Haku reached the end of the line. The bus man drops him off near an elementary school. The sun not set the end of day one, Haku wasted half the day looking out the window for any surroundings of his Chihiro.

Haku walked near the elementary school as cars pass him two different lanes. Cars driving North where Haku had been and other cars on the left lane driving south. Haku came by a fence. It separates himself from children playing on the playground.

Parents were parked in the car waiting patiently for their child. Other children ran back into the building. Haku climbed up the fence and jumped down. He walked steadily surrounded by the squeaks of the swings moving back and forth. Teeter-totters stood silently, Haku touched with one hand of the monkey bars children held on with two hands.

Haku looked around, children were driving away with their parents, others were walking home up the hill. He opened the door of the school, and closed the door behind him. He made mental note to find his way back, the water fountain was his key to the blue doors.

He peeked through windows of classrooms, children were cleaning the blackboard, dusted dust from erasers, other kids came out of classrooms carrying bags and bins. Haku climbed the stairs to the second floor, a man dressed navy blue overalls was mopping the floor while dragging a bucket of mop water.

Haku looked out the window, he can see the green pasture mountain leading down the hill of the Spirit World. A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you looking for someone?" asked a school girl carrying a bin full of trash. The girl was dressed in her school uniform, standing at five feet tall and three inches.

"Yes, I am looking for a girl by the name of Chihiro."

The girl thinks it over."Chihiro. Chihiro. The name sounds familiar. If you say her last name, it should lighten me up."

Haku opened his mouth but closed it. He's such a fool. He didn't learn her last name human's take on after their first name. Her first name is the only source of information."I don't have her last name. You did say the name sounds familiar, do you know where I can find her?"

She takes a step back."Slow down. Let me think for a minute."

"The name sounds familiar. I'm sorry. Is she a friend of yours?" asked the schoolgirl.

"Never-mind, sorry if I disturbed you." Haku passes by the schoolgirl, he turns his back after the girl speaks of his concerned whereabouts of this Chihiro person.

"No, it's no bother at all. If you leave me your name and home address, I can leave you feedback if I hear anything about your friend."

Haku studied her a moment. Can he _trust_ a human in the human world to help him find Chihiro? Then again, she _did_ say the name sounds familiar. He made up his mind."My name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, but my friends call me Haku for short."

They shake hands."My name is Alysa. Please to meet you Haku. Pardon me for asking, where is your current residence?" asked Alysa.

Haku froze. He can't simply answer his home is back in the Spirit World, judging by the colors of the sky, it'll soon be dark, the next day would be day two. He had no current residence if he found a suitable place close to the Spirit Gate.

"I am afraid that information is confidential." Said Haku.

"Do you have a phone number my family can contact you, or an e-mail?" asked Alysa.

Haku shook his head."I am sorry. I am not familiar with phone numbers. I will be around town for awhile so no one can miss me. Thank you Alysa."

They bow.

Haku walks away leaving Alysa in the middle of the hallway. Being twelve and half years old, she can see deep in his eyes the boy's in love. "Good luck, Haku! Chihiro. Hmm. I'll have to tie a string around my finger so I can't forget."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Back at the Spirit World. Lin was scheduled to clean the big bath by herself, according to the boss upstairs. The Toad Spirits giggled as Lin carries cleaning supplies down the hall where the big bath is scheduled for the heaviest, dirtiest Spirits.

Without Chihiro around, they made perfect timing to clean the outside of the bath except the inside. Normal Spirits come in for a little cleansing of their body. Polluted Spirits who never leave their residence in the human world come for the big bath which happens once or twice a month or weeks depending on the precise.

Lin asked if she could pair up with someone to help her clean the big bath, the foreman shook his head after assigning her work duty. "Sorry, no questions for the big boss. She didn't leave any explanations about assistance by your side."

"The big bath is frog work." exclaimed Lin.

"Get back to work. That's an order!"

Lin cleaned the floors, and scrubbed them with wet soapy cloths with her hands down on her knees. After thirty minutes, all that's left is the filthy bath. Lin scrubs all her might getting the scum off the hard surface.

After every attempt of every soap supply to clean off any scum, the scum seemed to spread, and dirty water covers her bare legs leaving the worse case of wrinkled toes, and stepping on something that may not be of this world.

"This is harassment!" Lin shouts hoping Yubaba would hear.

"Lin!" The toad's head pops from the corner,"Stop that ruckus! You're disturbing the customers."

Ten minutes later, Lin scrubs the last scum off the bath. She wipes her forehead and crawls out of the bath. A job well done, she goes to search for something else. A frog Spirit hops tapping Lin on her shoulder."May I help you?" Lin irritated after cleaning the big bath.

"Yes, Yubaba would like to see you?" said the frog spirit.

Lin smacks her forehead."Oh no, I already followed orders. Big Bath is clean, now I must fetch breakfast before more guests arrive. Excuse me." Lin walks away leaving the frog spirit gulping.

Lin sits down eating bowl of chop suet, with a small bowl of rice on the side, and a glass of water. She eats silently before someone taps her shoulder again."I will get back to work after I eat!" She exclaims her full mouth of food.

The frog spirit stood two feet away."Lin, I was sent by the foreman from orders from above that Yubaba expects you in her office in less than five minutes. She will not take no for an answer."

Lin frowns."Fine." She gobbles her food in one bite sipping the broth from the bowl, she picks up her chopsticks and eats the last of her rice. She wipes her mouth, and runs up to Yubaba's office.

Three minutes on time, the snobby doorknocker opens the doors leading to the witch's office. Lin comes in putting on her irritating face. She followed orders, and would get back to work cleaning more baths before lock-up.

Yubaba was writing something not looking up greeting her guest. The three green giant heads limp around playing in the corner, grunting. Lin taps her foot. Why can't Yubaba just ask her if she needs anything and leave.

Five minutes later, Yubaba puts down her paper work."Lin. You're right on time."

"Is there anything I can get you? I cleaned the big bath as asked." Said Lin.

Yubaba shook her head."That is not why I have called you here nor get me anything I need when I have all the things I have right here."

Lin raised an eyebrow. If she has no other orders, or need to get her anything then why was she here?"If I may ask. Why have you called me here?"

Yubaba took a cigar, she casts a fire with her finger lighting the cigar. Yubaba smokes as the fumes enter in and out of her nostrils. "Well, to make things clear so nothing won't confuse you. You see, a former apprentice and a bathhouse worker have been having a wonderful conversation about a certain human girl who stumbled upon our world eight years prior."

Lin froze. Chills run from her feet up."You were spying on us?"

Yubaba puts out her cigar."How can anyone not notice my former apprentice look over the land where the spirits come across the river, all the magic combine opening the gate."

"Yubaba-" Lin's mouth zips up, Yubaba smugs casting her spell she used on Chihiro the first time.

"No more interruptions, I sensed a powerful Spirit among my land, Haku was free to do as he pleased." She got up from her chair pacing back and forth."I may be powerful, smart, and something up my sleeve when I give someone a job. My powers are no match for the river spirit. For all these years, I never gave thought Haku would still mourn the human girl he dearly missed. I thought it absurd since she's a human that shares the fate of all mortals, they live for maybe sixty or seventy years, and then die leaving their premises in the grounds of the earth, and their soul reunited in the after life."

Lin's face turned blue thinking of bodies in the ground of the earth.

Yubaba chuckled."How odd Haku would sit on top of the roof looking to see one day she would return. I never gave it any thought until eight years have passed until I was ready to banish him from my land since he was no longer the apprentice I needed. He may work on and off in the bathhouse but it wasn't _enough_. Until the other Spirit showed up."

Lin shook worried where Yubaba was getting to as she hid her shivering not wanting to show the witch she was scared. If her mouth wasn't shut thanks to the spell, she defend Haku and Sen.

"Let's get to the chase. I heard the Mother Spirit offer Haku to become human to find the human girl Sen, or Chihiro since she remembered her name."

 _"Sen's name is Chihiro."_ thought Lin.

"We all know once humans leave this world they're memories are erased. I heard him say multiple times of his constant trips to my sister's house, memories are never forgotten, take a while for your memories to return. Except there's a loop hole."

Lin raised her eyebrows. Where was this coming to?"If a human took an object that valuable to them, somewhere on the line if they have kept the valuable possession they hold dear, their memories will come back including her encounter of stumbling upon the Spirit World, and her encounter of a certain river spirit."

Yubaba smirked."Since she _didn't._ Haku's trip will be for nothing. Chihiro's memories are stored away in her subconscious and will never recognize him if he finds her. It would be a charm _if_ I had my number one employee return. Then again, I had second thoughts, if Haku succeeds, I make the decision if I offer her a job or sent to the pigpen till my spell wears off, hopefully she does't get too fat to make bacon and ham. Or he finds her and no encounter of her memories without the valuable possession, he will be heartbroken, and although I have no land in the human world. It'll be the opportunity for me to get Haku as my apprentice _again._

If Lin could gasp without her mouth sewn shut, she would have."Mmm, e _hhhmmm_. Mmm, mmmm,mmm ,mmmmmm mm mmmm mmm."

"I cannot understand you, Lin." Said Yubaba."You see, if Haku agrees to be my apprentice, my spell will help ease some of the effects of the pain of his river emotionally. But, since Mother Spirit's power is stronger than mine, he will suffer the consequence for the next thousand years."

Lin pounds her fist in the air if she could talk. If Haku fails, he might reconsider signing a contract with Yubaba to get some of the effects off, but still suffer the same fate all over again. This seems cruel but what other choice will he have. If Chihiro comes back, she might be turned into a pig. Lin hopes it won't be too late for Haku and Chihiro. Both choices seemed unfair but it was Haku's decision, after all she hopes he won;t sign a contact with her.

Yubaba sits down."This will be our little secret. Once I cast my spell off you, you will speak of this to no one once Haku returns empty-handed or with her, you be turned into a pig, and hope we don't get you too fat."

Yubaba laughs her evil laugh. The spell wears off, Yubaba escorts her out, Lin flies over guests, pulling her down the stairs, and into a bath with the heaviest spirit in the big bath.

"Oh Haku, I hope you find her. Chihiro, please be okay."

 **(A/N Took awhile to write. Sorry for delay, I had a HUGE essay to write for creative writing class of _A Wrinkle in Time._ I got an _A._ **

**On to other news, remember from chapter one that Yubaba was watching or spying on them after Haku accepted the offer to find Chihiro. Well this chapter clears everything. If Haku fails, he may sign a contract with her, if he succeeds, well you'll have to read on.**

 **Leave me a review. I got more to write, see you next chapter.)**


	5. Chapter 5 Days of Sunshine Days of Shado

**(A/N Nothing like a new chapter! Let's get to our story!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or its characters**

 **Chapter Five: Days of Sunshine Days of Shadow**

Lin sat on the balcony listening to the rain. Thunder _KRA-KROOM!_ Everyone turned in for the night, Lin couldn't eat the rest of her unfinished sandwich. How could she think of food while words haunt her coming out of Yubaba's office less than four hours ago. If Haku succeeds, Chihiro may be sent to the pigpen, if he fails, he may sign another contract and suffer fate all over again.

Listening to the rain gave her an idea. As Yubaba's slave, she can't return to her chipmunk form nor remember how she travelled from the Spirit World to the Human World. She searched inside herself how she is going to give Haku a message, if Yubaba's magic works in the Spirit World, then maybe her spell can't be magical in the Human World.

To have no magical abilities, the only thing she can do is hope. Sitting around made her angry, she had to do _something._ Lin got up and went down stairs to the boiler room, she exited the back way and climbed the stairs, she turned the little door handle, crawled out, and walked across the bridge. Lin found a small barrel with a row-handle, she got in and rowed across the river. The little frog statue poured water from it's mouth as Lin left the witch's land.

Everything was dark, but a Spirit can see in the dark. Lin got off the barrel boat, and walked inside the train station. Lin stood still glancing at the three tunnels where Chihiro and her parents took back to the human world. She sat cross-legged and closed her eyes.

" _My friend is in trouble. Help me let go, and lead me to get a message to Haku. In the name of the Earth, wind and boulder-bound beneath me, unbind my Spirit form and lead me to Haku."_

She took a deep breath in and out. A silent gong _bangs_ , _bangs_ then _bangs._ Lin eyes grow wide, light flashes across her cornea then vanishes. Lin finds herself in some kind of light. Wasn't she in the empty train station a moment ago?

Lin panicked. A little voice calmed her down but couldn't make out the words but somehow understood the sentence. She sees a sphere in front of her, a sphere similar of a blackhole full of stars and galaxies. The voice calls for her to enter. Lin takes a deep breath showing no emotion. She enters the sphere hoping when she comes back, the witch can;t touch Haku nor Sen.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Chihiro brushes her teeth while examining herself in the mirror. She wears a white top with a navy blue skirt, with a red sash tied around her neck. She examines shoes, flats and high heels. She spits in the sink, gurgles and rinses with mouthwash.

She examines the shoes again. She blocks her vision with her arm, and lets her finger guide her. The flats, she nodded. She puts the high heels away, and slips into her flats. She sips on a cup of tea waiting for Kapiro.

She thought more about Hana's words. On her side of the conversation, which is the other way around that Chihiro had a boyfriend, it could of been the imagination of a child, a dream, but inside Chihiro believes it happened. If Haku remembered their promise, maybe Kapiro would be a better man than he was. She shook her head, all the nostalgic was getting the best of her like the neighborhood street of Harajuku.

A neighborhood in Japan where fans dress as their favorite character and be someone they are not. Chihiro chuckles how silly the hair, clothes, and acting in character like her school play _"Kiki's Delivery Service."_

A car light gets her attention, Kapiro honks his horn.

Chihiro puts her glass in the sink, she grabs her keys and coat, shut the blinds, lights, and locks her door leaving the porch light on. Chihiro climbs inside the car, putting her keys away in her purse.

"Are you ready?" asked Kapiro.

Chihiro nodds. Kapiro starts the engine and drives away with Chihiro. Smell of rain was in the air. Clouds cover the crescent moon as Chihiro warms herself.

"Are you cold?"

"Little bit."

Kapiro switches on the heater, Chihiro stares out the window thinking about her night and what will become after she gets to his house to have supper with his parents. Long time since her Father worked with Kapiro's Father for a short while.

Chihiro thought of her parents living in the city without her. She could call them, maybe visit them when the semester was over. Perhaps she may reconsider attending one of the best schools in the country.

Her thoughts were put aside when Kapiro parks the car in front of his house. He shuts his driver's door behind him, and comes around opening her passenger's door. Chihiro steps out thanking him.

"Shall we go inside before supper gets cold?" He offers her hand. Chihiro shyly puts her hand unto his locking fingers. Chihiro gulped. Was he just a friend or possibly more than a friend?

They walk hand in hand up the steps where supper awaits.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

 _Kra-Kroom!_

Haku walks in the rain soaked, it was cold, windy, thunder slashes zig-zag across the sky. Haku made it back where he started, he made camp under a tree, the fire does little keeping his hands warm. He massages his feet from all the walking he did today, tomorrow was day two. One day down, two more to go.

Haku was running out of time, but tomorrow might bring him luck. He could count on Alysa, considering the name Chihiro sounded familiar. Haku was getting apprehensive, his thoughts raced back and forth. What would their reunion be like?

Haku thought about their reunion since her departure. He believed she felt the same way, considering she may or may not recovered her memories. Haku gulped. If Chihiro didn't return his feelings? He thought he would die of a broken heart, although he had all the time in the world of immortality.

He put more sticks and leaves into the flame as he warms his hands. He thought about the day he had as a _human_. Nearly died of a car crash, searched half the town gazing at the window, and met a girl who assumem the name seemed familiar.

Haku sighs, he did a lot of running, walking and exploring today. Haku's eyes drifted, opened, then drifted again. He would need all his strength tomorrow, Haku watched the fire before putting another cloak of leaves. A few minutes later, Haku snuggled himself and fell asleep.

Lin was surrounded by a transparent wall of light, not similar of the sun nor moon. She took a step forward, the light was warm and comforting, she walked and gazed all around her until a black shadow with long flowing dark brown hair, eyes slim as a fish, diamonds flowed in a straight line connecting as the creature's arms, a blue cloak covers the rest of its shadow, its red lips showed it's enormous razor sharp teeth.

The creature's nose shaped like V's sensed Lin, Lin showed no mercy except wisdom. No Spirit was going to frighten her.

Lin bowed down."My name is Lin. I am an employee of Yubaba's Bathhouse. My Spirit form of the human world I possess was a chipmunk. I would gather my kind nuts and acorns to survive growing families, only my land was destroyed by humans to built a city. I have not been to the human world since the land was vanquished, and my kind has travelled part-ways. I have to come not to enter the human world but to get a message to a River Spirit. His name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. He is great danger if he fails his mission to find his human companion Sen or Chihiro, preferably Chihiro might be her real name. If he comes back without the human he dearly loves, he will suffer illusional pains for the next thousand years, or the evil witch may sign him in another contract, she may steal his name like she did to my friends, or something worse after he reassigned."

The Shadow Spirit's face was unreadable. The first thing Lin noticed it closed it's eyes, and held out its hand. Lin figured it wanted to show her through pictures instead of words.

Lin placed her hand onto the shadow Spirit. Her mind transferred the time humans destroyed the environment where she lived. Her animals chipmunks and squirrels vanished without a trace. Lin was lost for awhile until she found a job at the bathhouse, the job was hard work but she made due to get her mind off humans.

Humans have been in the forest before, Little Lin at the time possess as a chipmunk thought nothing bad about humans. Children gathered berries in the woods, climbed trees, and gathered water a mile from the land.

Then the humans came and destroyed her home. Although Lin was sad her home was destroyed, she despised humans awhile until she came upon Chihiro, Lin learned Children are not like adults, it was the adults who wanted to destroy her home. Chihiro was no different. Lin misjudged her considering she landed a job and proved to be a hard worker.

Eight years passed, and the Spirit showed her she knew before Lin entered the Sphere of the galaxy, Lin wanted to ask if she can't possess her Spiritual form, she can however travel through a portal of everyone's dreams.

"Each portal has access to everyone's dreams, but not just their dreams. Their subconscious, his thoughts, feelings, everything no Spirit or Human can hide."

"Will you help me? I need to get to Haku before the bathhouse opens."

The Spirit nodded. The Shadow Spirit casts a spell opening another portal, the portal inside possessed more portals with everyone's names on the top. The Spirit informed Lin before entering the portal of dreams. It took Lin's hand speaking a clear yet beautiful voice.

"The River Spirit is asleep as we speak now, the portal will close when he opens his eyes. You will be transferred back into the train station as you were now. Hurry before I close this portal."

Lin bowed. Thanking the Shadow Spirit, Lin enters the portal and searches for Haku's full name. It took twenty-minutes to find his name considering there were millions of people in the world, including Spirits if they never leave their possessed Spirit Form in the Human world.

Lins Stumbles Chihiro's dream portal, its closed, Lin wished if she were asleep she could tell her Haku is in the Human World looking for her, she sighed, she wished nothing more of a perfect reunion between the River Spirit and the Human. Lin searched some more, she passed his name double back.

The portal's open, Lin takes a deep breath and goes inside.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Thank you for having me for supper." Said Chihiro pulling up a chair next to Kapiro's Mother and Father.

"It's been quite awhile since your Mother and Father moved to Tokyo. Speaking of them, how are they?" asked Kapiro's Father.

Chihiro folded her napkin in her lap, "They're doing good. Mom joined a book reading club, and Dad is doing the same he always did at home in his office."

Kapiro's Mother and Kapiro set the platter of food on the table, roasted chicken, ramen noodles of green onion, poached eggs, and kernels of corn and ham. White rice served on the side.

Kapiro's Ftaher blesses the food, he serves his wife, then Chihiro, and last Kapiro. Everyone eats as they talk about Kapiro's study of Law, Kapiro pushes it off to the side. His schooling would take another three years before he became an official lawyer.

"Father. My grades are at the top considering I don't have to take 101 classes thanks to my A.P. classes in high school. Even if I graduate in a year and half, I have to take training classes which may take another two years."

"Son, High School GPA's and college don't count if a man who once studied his whole life of Law Enforcment, he had all his schooling at the top of his class, but it wasn't enough when he couldn't land a job he would take seriously. It took him four years to land a job. You need to get serious about this or your whole schooling would be for nothing."

"So, Chihiro." Kapiro's Mother steps in changing the subject."How's your art career coming along?"

Chihiro dabbed her mouth with her napkin. "It's coming along well. We're studying the Vatican and Art of the Church in school. I may travel to Italy next year and take an Italian Course."

"Course?" Asked Kapiro.

"It's an exchange program from my college, the small residence we live in takes a while to proceed to send five or six students to Italy, like myself in my spare time apart from my studies, I take Italian Courses online, I can remember a few phrases only I lack one full conversation."

"Isn't there an art school from your college one mile across campus?" asked Kapiro's Mother to her son.

"Yes, there is."

"Chihiro. Why don't you apply, you could be in Italy within the year?"

Chihiro cleared her plate."May I help you wash dishes?"

Kapiro sensed she was getting uncomfortable such a question from his parents."It's getting late. I'll drive you home Chihiro. Thank you for having supper with us tonight."

"Anytime you're welcome here, Chihiro!" Said Kapiro's Parents.

Kapiro helped Chihiro into her coat, the rain was beating down outside. Chihiro thanked his parents having her over for supper, she bowed them goodnight. They don't say a word the whole ride to her house. Chihiro couldn't say she had a bad time, she did miss her parents, she could apply for the art school, but she just couldn't leave this place.

It was like the whole town had an impact why she stayed, in the small community of no opportunities. Kapiro couldn't blame her. He had more struggles than her. Having a Father who pushes him to study and she gets to stay and have her own life of choosing her destiny.

Kapiro parks outside her driveway. Neither say a word till she opened her door, taking off her coat hanging it on the rack.

"I'm sorry my parents made you uncomfortable, especially my Dad constantly pushing me to achieve my dream of Law Enforcement."

Chihiro took a double-take."They didn't make me uncomfortable. Let me ask you a question if you mind me asking?"

"Go ahead. Ask away!"

"What is _your_ dream? Did you actually want to become a lawyer?" Kapiro opens his mouth to say something, but instantly closes it."Don't interrupt me after I am finished. In high school, you were team leader of the Broadcasting Club. You worked the cameras, you edited special effects no one could figure out but you, if I am correct, you wanted to pursue a career in broadcasting, did you?"

"Chihiro-"

She shook her head."Don't Chihiro me! You know I am right. Your Dad pushes you, not to be disrespectful to him, you spent hours studying Law, extra A.P. classes, you spent your whole summer vacation studying curled up over fifty books about Law, everything about becoming a lawyer."

Kapiro tilts his head."My Dad-

"No Kapiro, all throughout high school, you gave lectures of following your dreams. Become an artist, travel the world, these hands were made to do things we never thought of. Why are you not following your own advice? If your Dad doesn't respect what you want to do with your life, it's _not_ his. It's _yours._ Do what you love! Make your move."

Kapiro takes off his glasses. "I don't want to disappoint my Dad. After all I've worked for."

Chihiro frowned."I'm saying this because I'm your friend, if you go on following your father's dream, you will regret everything later on. You will be miserable for the rest of your life. Does it not matter to you what you feel?"

Kapiro puts on his coat." I'll see you before I leave. Good night, Chihiro." he kisses her cheek before she responds. Her cheeks stain red as the sound of his car disappears down the road.

Chihiro turns off the lights to get ready for work tomorrow. After brushing her teeth, and hair; she climbs into bed letting the thumping rain drift her off to sleep.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Haku's surrounded by a whirl of clear water, a white cloudy fog blocks his path. He knew he was asleep, within a few hours he would have all his strength to find Chihiro.

 _RRRibbit!_ A frog croaks hopping from one lilly leaf to anither joining his friends waiting patiently for a bug. A dragon fly zooms beneath the frogs, the frogs waits then zap, the frog catches his dinner.

An angel flew across the blue sky, waves to Haku then disappears into the clouds. The fog clears letting Haku walk out of the water, the green grass pasture spread miles up the snowy mountains, a ray of colors spread across the sky of millions of stars, similar of the Northern lights. Green, Blue, Pink, Purple, and Yellow shine across the sky above him.

Was it his imagination or is that water splashing behind him? Haku turns around. He couldn't believe his eyes, Lin stopped to catch her breath before speaking.

"Lin?"  
"How did you get here? Where did you come from?" asked Haku.

Lin straightens up,"Well, consider it rude not saying hello."

"Hi." He waves sheepishly.

"Listen dragon before you wake up. You have to find Sen before it's too late."

Haku had the urge to roll his eyes."Isn't that what Mother Spirit got through talking to me about. I know if i fail, i will suffer illusions for the next thousand years. You know that Lin."

"No Haku, Yubaba will use your illusion to get you to sign a contract with her." She exclaimed.

Haku blinked."Why would she do a thing if I reassigned?" Lin shook her head. This was serious.

Lin smacks hims cross the face."Get through your head dragon. Yubaba will ease off some of the effects, you might turn as a last result, but suffer for the next thousand years. She made me swore I wouldn't tell anyone. I can't communicate in the human world but this was the only way to get a message to you. Please, you have to find her."

"I will find her, I saved her like she saved me; if Yubaba wants to play games, I'll be ready!" He turns his back against her.

Lin walks around facing him."That's not it. Sen is-

Lin glows of golden light, her feet, body, and face simmer away. Haku awakens the sound of thunder and lightening. As the weather rapidly roars the night away, Haku curls under the tree. Within a few hours he falls asleep, Lin's message brought him news of his upcoming rising of Yubaba. He's not stupid to sign another contract. He will protect Chihiro, forever.

 **(A/N My computer crashed and deleted all my work of this chapter which took forever to remember hours of work. College is a killer, swapped with homework, balancing my work schedule.**

 **Takes more of my writing time. I'll try to update every weekday or weekend. Leave me reviews, it makes me ecstatic people are reading my story.)**


	6. Chapter 6 Hold on to Me

**(A/N** ** _Spirited Away_** **celebrated its 15th Anniversary. The** ** _Spirited Away_** **Facebook announced due to its succession of Japan's most successful anime film, it selected theaters across North America of two nights only of the dubbed and subtitle version of the film.**

 **One thing they forgot to mention it costs** ** _more_** **than what you normally pay to watch any viewing movie you find at your local theater. You can search online for the subtitled version.**

 **Before we get to our story, if you find the Japanese version with subtitles under the same script of the American English dub, the Japanese script is not the same as the English dubbed version.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away nor anything familiar.**

 **Chapter 6: Hold on to Me**

Chihiro tossed and turned an hour after she fell asleep. Normally she would dream of the Spirited World and go on adventures of her own either traveling on the train or riding on Haku's back.

Chihiro was alone somewhere, she waves her hand signaling the train, the train continues strolling as it blows the whistle, she falls backward due to the water overflowing the entire land becoming a sea.

Her tears run caressed her cheek, like a million drops, her tears become a part of the sea.

The sky turns hot pink, purple, and light baby blue. City lights up ahead nearly blinds her vision, she might be near a town and she could get dried off. As she walked, the town became farther, and farther. She reaches out her hand pleading it to wait for her, the town disappears before her eyes.

Chihiro was alone, everything was wrong. She began to cry as she slides down back on the water sitting cross-legged as the cool-water covers her lower body.

It was silent, the sounds of the waves calms her down a little but not much, the moon gives light over the land, the star shine little small diamonds, the waves have settled down, after a few minutes of crying the water helped break away the tears, and dried off.

Gazing at her reflection, she frowns and slaps the water. Her reflection starts talking, she gasps. The reflection appears like a simmer of fire after she slapped the water.

 _"Chihiro. Why are you sad?_ " Asked her reflection.

Chihiro shook her head."Because, everything is complicated. Kapiro may ruin his future full of regrets, I might as well leave this town and never look back. My parents and I have become distant, the Spirit World changed my life, and Haku. Haku and I may never see each again due to our worlds separating us."

" _Do you honestly believe Kapiro will regret everything for the rest of his life? He's a grown man, a man would have the courage of himself or the courage of a friend to stand up to his own Father that he wants to follow his own destiny. If he can voice the people of his friends, then he too can do it for himself. Reminding him, he's his own destiny, there are things his Father can't possibly know._

 _Thanks to you, thanks to us well me, you get the picture Chihiro. He has a bright future ahead of him."_

 _"_ If you're me then how come I feel miserable for staying in this town if have no idea where or how to get back to the Spirit World? Where were you of my countless trips to the Spirit World? Where were you when I had to face the fact I may never see my parents again, did I have a choice to slightly or create more disappointment I wouldn't come live with my parents in the big city? Tell me!"

" _Give me a break Chihiro! I'm only eighteen you know."_ Chihiro's reflection frowned.

Chihiro lowered her temper so she can talk to her reflection."I never felt this stupid my whole life."

Her reflection's face changed from a frown to sympathy." _You're not stupid."_

Chihiro pointed at herself."Only I would say that considering you're me."

Reflection Chihiro sighs. _"I may be you, but on the outside of you would say that to you then what I wouldn't say to you, but inside you're not stupid, not taking it from those long lectures from our parents of boys, girls' slumber parties, that time when that boy caught when you slipped-"_

"I got it, I'm not stupid." She exclaimed.

 _"Chihiro. Listen to yourself. You are the one making this harder for yourself. You stood up to your friend Kapiro. You chose to live in the current residence. They're not disappointed they're only daughter not living in the big city without you. All children have to leave the nest eventually._

 _You can do what you want with your life. We humans share the same fate as all mortals do, we live once, then we die starting another beginning in the afterlife. In the end Chihiro, there is no end. Just new beginnings!"_

 _The Spirit World will always have another piece of your heart, but sadly I may be you or your conscience if you're wondering how I am talking to you. Honestly I do not know where our Father stumbled upon a road or path._

 _Haku, and your countless trips of your dreams. They will always be there forever. Haku can't forget a human who once saved you from drowning."_

"I remember Haku saying he remembers me falling into his river, and something about a little pink shoe I dropped."

Reflection Chihiro chuckled. _"Oh Chihiro, you were well us, you were a little girl when you dropped your shoe into his river. You don't remember?"_

She thought for a moment." I remember being scared of water when Mom tried to bathe me several times, I resisted until I grew out of it by the time I was six and a half."

" _Let me lighten you up. You were playing near a river when your family and you were having a picnic in the park. Your shoe slipped off while you were running, it fell into his river, you were too small to understand right from wrong. Your shoe furthered away as you tried to grab it, you slipped and fell in. You thought you drown but the water carried you to shore. A certain_ someone _saved you."_

 _"_ Haku! I remember him saying he knew me when I was real small, and my pink shoe. How do you remember when I fell in? How did you know?"

Reflection Chihiro shrugged." _Look around you."_

Chihiro looked up. Surrounded by familiar territory. She was back in her old hometown, the same spot where she dropped her shoe, before apartments were built where the river was fill in but not destroyed.

Chihiro spots a little girl playing, the two parents were eating their lunch as they watch their daughter play. The little girl resembled Chihiro. Just as Haku and her reflection said, Chihiro wore pink shoes. The little girl was _wearing_ pink shoes.

Chihiro gasped. The little girl's parents were _her_ parents. Years before her mom cut her hair, and her Father well, he hasn't changed much in the last few years. Young Chihiro was glancing at a butterfly settling itself on a fire lilly.

Young Chihiro tried to catch the butterfly with her hands, the butterfly flew around young Chihiro, she giggled, and giggled trying to catch the butterfly, young Chihiro ran trying to catch up to the butterfly, she tripped on a rock but was fine brushing herself off.

The weather was cloudy, not so sunny after she began to play after her lunch. Young Chihiro looked down, her pink shoe was missing, she retraced her steps, and found her shoe nearly tipping off the ledge of the river.

She picked up her shoe but her hand slipped, the river was picking up speed as her shoe floated further away from her. The wind blew but young Chihiro tried to reach out for her shoe.

Chihiro, in her adult form watched as her younger self trying to reach in for her shoe."I didn't know right from wrong. This was the time Haku saved me from drowning."

The little girl fell in, Adult Chihiro saw her parents drop their cups in horror as they saw their only daughter fall into the river."CHIHIRO!"

Both parents jump up running to save their daughter before she drowns. Her Father bends down on the ledge, looking carefully for his daughter, Chihiro's Mother paces back and forth, her eyes pour a handful of tears searching for her daughter, the river picks up more waves making it impossible if Chihiro raised her head above the surface and her husband would jump in and save her.

Adult Chihiro mutters to her reflection standing next to her."My Parents had no idea someone was looking out for me, humans have been in his river before, but he couldn't let me drown. But why?"

 _"There was something_ special _about you_. _Just like humans, we fall in love with someone when you least expect it. I think Haku knew you were too small to die, you had your life ahead of you. He separated himself from his river taking on his dragon form. Look."_

Young Chihiro was raised to the surface without her parents in sight. Young Chihiro sat beside the ledge, her Mother rushed to her aide picking her up, hugging her tightly."Chihiro! Are you all right?"

Adult Chihiro watched as her younger self calms down her Mother,"I'm fine, Mommy. The dragon saved me!"

Adult Chihiro:"When Haku fell ill, the moment I reached up grabbing his dragon horns, it all came back to me a little bit, only the faintest memory, I was in water. Haku saved me, and I saved him.

Little did I know we stumble upon each other six years later, and when I left and recovered my memories, I realized I loved him after I broke Zeniba's spell. Only love could break the spell, she said. Everything that happened to me in the Spirit World was true, it wasn't my imagination of a child."

Her parents drive away with her younger self in the car, disappearing down the road from the river. The Adult Chihiro pats the water. Her Reflection appears below her." _Life can be unfair sometimes, both of you suffered, everyone was trying to protect you, you're not the same little girl you were eight years ago."_

Chihiro transfers back to the train tracks with the occasional bathhouse in the background."Where's Haku?"

She looked down at her reflection only for her reflection to repeat what she says, she waves her hand up and down, her reflection does the same."Hey! Talk to me! Where's Haku? Why isn't he here?"

Her reflection mimics her words. The train tracks emerge in thin air, the bathhouse disappears behind her. "Haku! Haku! Haku..."

Chihiro wakes up by the sound of her alarm clock. She pushes a button stopping the timer, the echo of Haku's name silences a few seconds later. "What an experienced dream?"

Chihiro falls back into bed, no words or thoughts play a role as she plays the dream over and over watching her younger self rescued by Haku.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Lin woke up with a major headache, it was morning, it brought relief to her the bathhouse wouldn't be open till tonight. Lin repeated what she told Haku, did Yubaba's spell wear off when she entered Haku's mind because he was in the Human World?

Lin got up and stretched her limbs head to toe, she rowed back to the bathhouse, the morning she was greeted was an early fog, lights shut off as she walks up the stairs to the bathhouse. Lin sneaks back into her room without waking everyone up.

Lin crawls into the covers, and falls asleep till open time.

Waiting until the coast was clear, a familiar yet similar paper 'bird' crawls its way off of Lin's shoulders.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Tiny droplets fall freely off a green leaf, the droplet splashes across Haku's left eye. His shoulder blade burns of fire thanks to sleeping on hollowed ground. Tonight he would make note to put more leaves.

His stomach growls and his tongue is dry to the bone. Haku stretches his back bringing the circulation back, as he stretches, he spots a well in the middle of the forest not far from his camp site.

Haku passes the small frog statue similar back from the Spirit World but this one seemed different from all the others. A bucket lays carelessly next to the well.

Haku ties the end of the rope on the bucket handle, he lowers the handle waiting for a splash, he picks up a rock to create weight for the water to fill. Few moments later, he cranks the handle brings in a bucket full.

The water was cold and refreshing letting gravity trickle water down his throat. Haku wipes his mouth with his arm, he looks down at his clothes which were full of dry mud after last night's storm.

"I can't meet Chihiro like this."

Haku strips off his clothes leaving his under shirt and pants on which were not stained from the mud. He draws in six more buckets of water washing frantically with a boulder rock he cleaned before scrubbing the muck off his clothes.

After an hour of scrubbing the muck off his clothes, he hangs them on a branch where the sun beats down to dry.

Haku draws another batch scrubbing his face, arms, and feet. A ladybug crawls up on his arm, Haku gently smiles. "Fly away little guy."

He blows on the ladybug making it spread its wings and lands on a leaf in the tree.

A crow squawks flying from one branch to the other with an earthworm in its mouth, preparing to feeds it infants. Haku imagines of having his own children with Chihiro, that is if he finds her and their love confirmed. It would pain him to imagine the fate awaits of the thousand year illusions, he would take any other spell if it wasn't for Mother Spirit.

Her power was far more greater than her ever own than the universe can offer such a spirit, and what are the odds of Chihiro entering the tunnel. Humans have crossed the tunnel many times in the past, but were never to be seen or heard ever again.

Did they die as they vanished into unknown premises, or did the evil witch turn them into some kind of animal to avoid any suspicions of Humans entering their world? Either option would be the other way around, because the only way to eat is _from_ the Spirit World, no one knew where they disappear or just died.

Haku checks on his clothes, which were damp, the sun was getting higher and he was wasting more time, he smoothes them out on the grass to make it less wrinkled and puts them on, he exits the little forest and what lies ahead of this beautiful yet second day to find the one he loves.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"AH! Ah, ah, ah."

"Yes, this is correct No-Face, I somehow managed to help Lin get her message to Haku. Since Chihiro left, my sister never tried coming up with her schemes of stealing my golden seal. We owe her a great bunch." Zeniba twirls her seal with her fingers.

"Ah ah. Ah, ah ah ah." Whatever he said, Zeniba shook her head. No-Face head slumped pushing away his uneaten pie.

"I wish I could help Haku if he can't reach her which the deadline is tomorrow. Mother Spirit's power is far more greater than my own, I am afraid since we all live forever, it'll seem like eternity of suffering illusional pains. We must hope for the best."

No-Face taps her shoulder, his face was unreadable considering it was hidden behind his non-existent face. He nods approving of his idea sharing with the witch."Ah ah."

Zeniba taps her chin, his idea made sense. No-Face's idea was to have Haku come live with them if he meets his deadline without Chihiro, and won't have to suffer signing another contract with her no good twin sister. The option seemed worth while.

"I think we could offer him the deal, but don't be disappointed if he wants to find his own way."

No-Face nodded.

Zeniba forgave Haku for stealing her precious seal, in return he kept his promise to take care of Chihiro. Zeniba gets up from her chair, she summons No-Face to not follow her outside. Zeniba closes the door behind her, she looks up at the brightest star in the sky.

Her old-granny smile turns to sadness. She closes her eyes, and concentrates on the bead of her forehead. A flash of the speed of light, using all the energy and power of her everlasting enternal life, it vanishes.

The star in the sky becomes dimmer and dimmer, disappearing from the sky as if it had been swallowed by a black hole. Zeniba makes one last note before she turns in for the night.

As the train blows its whistle from the horizontal distance, the moon giving light over the land, and her lantern hanging from the post to welcome guests. She looks down at her hand, the star. "Wishes are illogical. But not from here they're not." She giggles." Help Haku find his path to Chihiro, and one more for her to confirm her love for him. Now go!"

The star springs into thin air and travels as far as the eye could see, the star flashes its light and it was gone.

 **(A/N Happy New Year!** **I spent my Christmas and New Year with a chest cold. Took away my writing time. Sorry about that, and what was Zeniba talking about? What about that Star? Well, you'll have to read to find out. Plot bunnies are kicking in.**

 **Leave me reviews. Thank you, see you next chapter.)**


End file.
